If Light Started Dark Arc I: Split Roads
by InfernalFox
Summary: Both Radiant Garden and Destiny Islands fell at the same time. With both Sora and Riku at the enemy's side since the beginning, and Kairi in the Realm of Darkness, how will this affect the story?
1. The Armor That Was Once An Enemy

**Hey, InfernalFox here!**

 **So… I really shouldn't be doing this…. but I can't help it. So, ready or not, here I go!**

 **(WARNING: This AU is REALLY AU. Like, not a whole another dimension, but near. Shit is gonna get crazy)**

 **Also, there is no really defined timeline yet, im working on it. That may affect the story, and if it gets bad, I'll force a rewrite. I'm also a procrastinator. Just a warning.**

 **And now… to the story**

 **EDIT February 7 2018: Fixed small mistakes and grammar errors**

 **EDIT February 17 2018: Added full Summary**

 _ **Summary: Both Radiant Garden and Destiny Islands fell at the same time. With both Sora and Riku at the enemy's side since the beginning, and Kairi in the Realm of Darkness, how will this affect the story?**_

 _ **This is where it all began. Where friendships were forged, where Origins were made. Where Memories were lost. The Land is Dark, The Sky is Nothing and the Sea is Lost. The Dark One is suddenly not so alone and The Light One may be Sleeping, but that doesn't mean he's out of the game just yet. The Water has found her Sea, but Darkness and Nothing holds the other two.**_

 _ **What will happen in the Split Roads?**_

 **EDIT March 8 2018: changed ages**

Sora smiled as the warm sun of Destiny Islands sent its daily farewell as it set in another beautiful sunset.

"Woooow" Sora, a 6 years old boy with stunning blue eyes, said to his friends "the sunset is so pretty!"

Riku, his best friend who was 7 years old, snorted in amusement "You consider _everything_ pretty"

This made their redhead female friend laugh and say "True!"

It had been another mundane day in the small world of Destiny Islands. As they did every day, they had played in the islands, made some childish drawings in the secret cave, try to pry the mysterious door that was in there open, played tag, and of course the boys had sparred as Kairi kept score.

But now the sun was setting after a long day, and that normally meant they had to go home. But not today, because they had asked their respective parents (biological or not), if they could camp in the Play Island, and spend the night there. Since the Destiny Islands weren't very big (and everyone knew everyone as a result), and it wasn't the first time they had done so, their parents allowed them to camp in the Play Island, with the condition of not whining (this was mostly for Sora) when Sora's father picked them up in the morning.

The tents had already been built by the grownups, and they also had left some fish for them to eat for dinner, so all they had to do was cook it. And decide who should gather wood.

"I say Sora should cook the fish! I'll gather the wood!" said Riku, clearly wanting to go "gather wood" and use the opportunity to inspect once again the knobless door in the Secret Place.

"Nuh-uh! I wanna get the wood, why doesn't Kairi do it?" said Sora pouting.

"Too bad, I picked it first!" answered Riku, clearly not going to give up.

"well, we need more wood before cooking the fish!" Sora retorted.

"Well-" Riku's answer was cut as Kairi ended the argument, ever the peacekeeper between the trio.

"Why don't you two gather more wood while I cook the fish? I think there is enough for now, but we need more if we don't want the fire to go out for the whole night"

Riku and Sora nodded at this, both happy with the arrangements, and left to do the assigned task.

Sora immediately went to the inside of one of the "treehouses" that connected the small island, and got some of the wood that was stored in there. He set the small branches and chopped wood in a small pile near the door so he could get it more easily later, and then left to get the wood sword he had, so he could "challenge" Riku tonight before going to sleep.

He then started walking towards the Secret Place, where he planned to draw some more in the walls. Just yesterday, he drew Kairi, and he wanted to add a Paopu Fruit to that.

Just as he was about to enter, a strong wind came out, and clouds quickly covered the sky. The wind sent him flying, and with a surprised yelp, he fell into the water of the pond.

Instead of the normal lukewarm water, the water was strangely cold, and Sora, who had been overtaken by surprise as he fell, (and by consequence, hadn't been able to take a gulp of air) found himself swallowing water. He sat upright, immediately coming in contact with a stormy sky with no rain and coughed, trying to get some needed air in his lungs while expelling the swallowed water. When he finally got out of the slippery pond, he found himself alone, with an aching throat, and a miserable pile of wet Sora, who was trying REALLY hard not to cry.

But as he looked around the darkened island, desperate to find one of his friends, only to come empty handed, he saw some malicious yellow eyes. He took a step back, frightened, only to find air and slip once again into the pond. He hit his head hard, and once again swallowed water. The yellow eyes that were on the ground rose, and it turned out to belong to twitching beasts with dark claws and hungry gazes, beasts worth of a nightmare, that immediately jumped to attack with killing intent.

Sora let out a frightened sound, and tried to block with his arm, only to cry in pain as sharp claws tore through flesh, and he started to bleed profusely. He quickly got up, dodging another incoming attack, and started running towards the bridge, letting another cry as a claw slashed at his foot, hitting his ankle. He ran and ran, crying and coughing, bleeding and sneezing. He looked back, only to find the monsters chasing him, and he cried even harder, body aching from exhaustion and blood loss.

He tripped, and almost fell over. He ran to the Paopu Tree, with the yellow eyed monsters chasing him through the wood bridge, and tripped again, this time falling. He turned around with dark claws jumping at him, and felt that his body freeze in shock.

Sora whimpered, full of emotion, when a sudden flash of… something struck him.

He felt something awakening inside of him, a dark presence that was somehow comforting. A sleepy grumble was heard in his head, and suddenly he felt his emotions leave him momentarily.

There was a flash of darkness, a white armor that he knew had come from him and then he fell into a puddle of darkness that had popped under him.

Somehow, as he fell into the sticky nothingness, he knew the name of his guardian. In the future, when people asked him how he knew when he told them this, he just said that a voice in his head told him.

 _Unversed_

 _It's a… Trinity Armor_

 **And…. Done!**

 **As you can see, shit has gone crazy just in the first chapter. Someone opens the door, (9-10 years earlier? I think? still working on details) and Sora calls on the Unversed. And gets pretty badly hurt. That may be important in the future, just you know. Like I told you, a WIP.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW. IT'S HOW I GET MOTIVATED TO KEEP GOING.**

 **InfernalFox OUT!**


	2. The Sea That Fell With The World

**Hey guys, InfernalFox here!**

 **So, chapter 2 is a little bit late because it took me awhile to get to a decent computer. This time it's Kairi's turn to suffer! And yeah, there is going to be a lot of crying in early chapters. They** _ **are**_ **kids after all.**

 **Since I'm in a hurry, there is a short AN**

 **And now, to the story**

 **EDIT March 8 2018: fixed some errors**

Kairi hummed as she worked on her Wayfinder. She had been collecting thalassa shells all week especially for this, and it was nice to see that all her hard work was paying off. She could remember her grandma telling her about the Wayfinders before the shadows took her away. The nice lady also had one, and she was kind and strong and had saved her from the bad-shadows with the glowing-light in her necklace, so Kairi hopped that by having one, she could be strong like her and strong like Riku and Sora.

As she worked on the shells, she thought about her friends and her new home. Sora and Riku were nice, kinda like Isa and Lea had been. Kairi had liked Isa, he wouldn't complain as much as Lea did when she asked if they could play with her. But since they were older than her, they had other things to do, so they didn't use to play with her as much as Sora and Riku, who were her age, did.

She continued to think like this for a while, about what happened to the nice lady after fighting his friend in the not-light, about her old home that was destroyed by the bad-shadows, and about his uncle, who had always been nice to her and gave her ice cream.

Suddenly, she shivered as the sky darkened. The fire was put out by a unusually strong wind, and she felt really cold. She panicked as she recognized this as the not-light that had destroyed her home. How had they gotten here? Had they followed her here?! Was her new home going to be destroyed?!

Kairi started crying as she thought of the fate her new home was going to have, and that it was all her fault. But then her tears stopped as she remembered Sora and Riku. Where were they? Had they been taken by the bad-shadows yet? Were they going away like grandma had done? Was his new dad going away too? Was she going to be left all alone again? She wasn't going to be left behind, not again!

" Soraa! Rikuuuuu!" She wailed, hoping that her friends could hear her, and that the bad-shadows wouldn't come instead. She cried harder as she saw that her friends weren't answering. Then she started shaking as she saw the bad-shadows forming.

She started crawling backwards while her little eyes were completely opened in fright, her blue orbs filled with crystal tears. The twitching monsters moved forward, amber eyes on her, hungry claws ready to tear her flesh out. Suddenly, one of them melted into the floor, and advanced in her direction.

Kairi quickly got up and ran on the direction of the wooden ladder. The bad-shadows followed her, with the first one at the lead just a few steps behind her. She somehow managed to arrive before the hungry beasts, and quickly started to go up the ladder.

She climbed to the top, and happily saw that the shadows couldn't reach her here. However, as she kept shivering, she noticed that the sky was getting darker, and it kept getting colder. She looked at the sky, where the lights (stars) (other worlds) were slowly fading out of view. She suddenly felt the ambiental not-light around her become more solid. She felt it press against her, and her inner-light rose up in response. She started to glow, and the not-lights started to back up. She felt a sliver of hope, maybe things would be alright after all? But, even with her light, the world kept getting darker, and the bad monsters started getting closer.

She felt the light in her new home start to go out, like her old home did.

But even as they got closer, her light continued to shine brightly. It cut through the hungry monsters, vanishing them. Kairi smiled weakly, still holding onto the half-finished Wayfinder.

" _Sora_ "

She thought as she started to fade with the world

" _Riku_ "

The shadows weren't trying to attack her anymore

" _Wherever our paths take us… I hope we see each other again_ "

And with those words, her light started to glow more brightly, and the world fell into darkness, with her in it.

" _Thinking of you, wherever you are._

 _We pray for our sorrows to end, and hope that our hearts will blend._

 _Now I will step forward to realize this wish._

 _And who knows:_

 _starting a new journey may not be so hard,_

 _or maybe it has already begun._

 _There are many worlds, but they share the same sky —_

 _one sky, one destiny._ "

 **Aaand… done!**

 **THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! It made me so happy!**

 _ **Fluoricia**_ **: Oh yeah, he is going to be very grumpy. Ven still gets sleep and he doesn't? Not very fair XD**

 _ **Vigriff**_ **: Well, I hope I can keep your attention. I have a lot of ideas for this, after all.**

 _ **Greatwestern1522**_ **: Many, many twists. But I hope my ADHD doesn't get in the way XD. I have thought up a lot of ideas, but writing down an outline is kinda impossible, it seems**

 _ **Guest:**_ **You have read my mind. But I have to keep my mouth shut to avoid spoilers ;D**

 **That is all for today! PLEASE KEEP THE REVIEWS UP!**

 **InfernalFox OUT!**


	3. The Land That Betrayed His Friends

**Hey guys, InfernalFox here!**

 **Sorry I didn't update earlier. Like I said, I have little to no access to a computer, so FF updates take more time to update than Ao3 updates.**

 **Also, loved the feedback that I got last chapter (not as much as my first time, but it's still good!)**

 **Since I'm kinda in a hurry, here's the story!**

 **And now, to the story**

 **EDIT March 8 2018: fixed grammar mistakes**

Riku entered the Secret Place before collecting the wood. He knew he should collect wood first and then look at the door, but he really wanted to do this first. So he went to look at the door, before collecting the wood.

The door looked the same as always. Riku approached it, and passed his hand over the old wood. He wondered, not his first time, what was behind it. He had tried to break it more than once, to see it reveal its secrets, but the old door resisted any attacks that a desperate little kid with a wooden sword could make. No matter how hard he tried, it was never enough.

He kicked a rock in frustration. Where was that guy with the strange sword? Why hadn't he come back yet? Was it because he didn't want to? Maybe something had happened to him? Maybe he forgot about him?

Maybe he just didn't want to teach Riku?

Riku choked down a sob. Maybe it was just that. Of course a cool guy like him wouldn't want to spend time with someone like him. He was just a little kid, that was trapped in this tiny world with no way out.

A tear slid down his cheek.

He kicked the door. It resisted.

No escape.

He kicked the door. And again. And again. He kicked and punched it over and over, hoping that it would at least do _something._ But the old wood resisted, and at the end he collapsed to the floor, sobbing. He just wanted to get out. Get a boat, get Sora and Kairi and go far, far away. Far away from all the pressure of his family, far away from all the expectations and disapproving looks. He weakly punched the door one last time, expecting it to do nothing, just like everything he did to the door. But this time, like if it was reacting to his sorrow, it let out a small creak.

Riku immediately stopped, and looked at the door carefully. Had something finally happened?

The world darkened for a second, and he felt a strange cold wash over him.

Someone was there.

Someone who he didn't know.

"Who's there? I can't see you!" he frowned, looking around.

 _As you wish_

Something appeared. It wasn't a person, per se. It was a cloud of purple smoke, that seemed to form the shape of a person.

"Huh?" Riku was now confused "who are you? What's your name?"

 _My name?_

"Yeah, your name!" Riku reaffirmed. Names were important, his mother had always told him. Riku knew she meant was that he should choose friends with better connections , but he didn't care about that.

 _My name… is Ansem_

"Ansem…" he tried the name "That's a very weird name. Are you from another world?"

 _Yes_

"Really?! How did you get here? What did you use? Can I use it too?" he suddenly remembered Sora and Kairi "Can my friends use it too?" he asked eagerly

 _Your Anger and Sorrow led me here. There is a way you can free yourself from this small world, but…_

"But what?!" Asked Riku desperately "I'll do anything to get out of here! Anything, just don't leave me here!"

 _Very well. I shall tell you how_

Somehow, Riku knew this man was smirking. But he didn't care, he was finally getting out of here! " _And Sora and Kairi too"_ his mind whispered to him.

 _First, concentrate in your feelings. All that anger and hate, all your wishes for freedom and all your sorrows_

Riku did as told. He reached out for his repressed feelings, and let them out. All that desperation and feelings of abandonment that he had felt this past years. All that had been amplified by that man's promise, that had let him hold that weird Key, and then left without explanation.

Black and purple smoke started to appear in his hand. It curled around his palm, spinning in between his fingers lazily. Riku watched it with fascination. He had created this?

 _Good. Now, make the darkness turn into a ball_

Riku did as told, and soon he had a purple ball of the size of a baseball in his hand.

 _Now, throw it at the door. Picture the darkness tearing at the barriers around this world._

He threw the purple ball at the strange door, and saw it go through it like it was butter. The world seemed to shudder, and soon, a dark aura started to cover the Secret Place.

"What's happening?" Riku asked. This had never happened before. But Riku had a feeling that, whatever was going on, once started, things would never be the same again.

 _The Barriers of this World are crumbling. Soon you'll be able to leave this pitiful Island and access other Worlds_

Riku mentally cheered in joy. He would be able to go to other worlds soon!

A strong wind suddenly came out of the door. Shadows started forming, then left. A portal formed, with seemingly infinite darkness flowing out of it.

Riku was going to cross it, and finally leave, when suddenly he heard a body hitting water. He immediately turned around. He had forgotten about Sora and Kairi!

 _What are you doing?!_

Riku suddenly stopped. "I forgot about my friends!" he said, gritting his teeth in frustration.

 _This portal will not last forever. In mere minutes, it will disappear forever, leaving you trapped in here. This is your only chance. Are you gonna let something as pitiful as_ _ **friendship**_ _get in the way of your dream?_

Riku stopped, suddenly doubtful

 _Friendship will only weigh you down_

Riku turned around. He looked at the portal, that had started to vanish. He looked at the entrance of the cave. He frowned, deep in thought. He thought about about his choice, and a stray tear went down his cheek.

"Sora, Kairi… I'm sorry"

He then made a choice, and then the world was no more

 **Aaand… done!**

 **XD Riku was faced with a hard decision… and he made the wrong choice.**

 **So I hope you enjoyed this chapter! And I really hope you review!**

 **Reviews**

 _ **Vigriff:**_ **Maybe^. You just gotta wait and see**

 _ **Guest:**_ **Thank you for your kind words! I hope you enjoy this!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW**

 **InfernalFox OUT!**


	4. The Oblivion That Stole The Past

**Hey guys! InfernalFox here!**

 **Finally, this chapter is done (it was such a pain to write. Vanitas is a wild card when I try to write him and Xemnas is… kinda without emotions.**

 **XD poor Ven.. he messes stuff up without meaning to, poor guy.**

 **So enjoy this!**

 **And now… to the story**

Sora woke up to a world of white.

He got up, groaning from exhaustion while rubbing his tired eyes. He felt like he hadn't taken a nap in a long time, and his limbs felt like the heavy fish that his dad caught in a good day. He opened his eyes, cringing at the bright light that the unblemished white walls created.

He felt like he was losing something, like he was… what was the word again? It escaped his young brain like an especially slippery fish. He cocked his head to the side, feeling confused. What was he doing again. How had he gotten here? Where was his parents? Or Riku? Or Kairi?!

He got right up, and immediately crashed right back into the ground. His ankle complained loudly, and what seemed like a thousand different pains attacked him. It was like that one time he had fallen into the sharp rocks near the shore. He had ended up badly hurt, and his mom had grounded him for a whole week.

He looked at his ankle, trying to find out what was wrong, only for his sky blue orbs to widen in surprise. His ankle seemed to have what seemed to be a lot of dried blood. The scarlet liquid seemed to have dried a little, which told Sora that whatever had happened to him, it had happened a few hours ago. Or a day. He wasn't very good at telling time. It either went too fast, or too slow.

He blinked, an ideal suddenly coming to him. He then grinned, and his eyes brightened with excited sparkles.

He went at all fours, and started crawling, finding to his delight that by doing so, it didn't upset his injuries much. He explored the room he was in, only to find that the room was as dull as it looked like. The only thing that caught his interest was the door, which didn't open, no matter how hard he tried.

He let out a frustrated noise. He had woken up in here, he didn't know where he was, why he was here or _how_ he had gotten here. The last thing he remembered was his parents leaving him in the Play Island with Riku and Kairi and then…

Sora placed his hands in his head as a strong headache assaulted him. He felt as if someone was hammering his head with a hammer, kind of like when the neighbors repaired something… bam bam bam. That noise, over and over and over again, until the wood was back in its place. Was that what his brain was trying to do? Hammer his head until he remembered?

Sora dug his fingers into his head as the pain got worse. He was missing something! Something really important!

" _ **If you keep thinking this hard, your head is gonna blow up, idiot**_ " A mysterious voice said in his head.

"Huh?" Sora asked out loud, all pain forgotten for a minute and replaced by an unending excitement "Who are you? Where are you? My name is Sora! Are you a ghost?! Cool! I've never seen a real ghost before! Riku says they don't exist! Hey, can you haunt Riku so he knows ghosts DO exist?!" he started to ask questions curiously, getting up slowly, but the curiosity soon turned to an excited chatter as Sora continued to ask questions.

" _ **Do you always asks this many questions at once or am I just special?**_ " The voice in Sora's head asked, irritated.

"Hey, Riku says that too!" Sora huffed, and then stomped, annoyed. Of course, the moment his foot left the floor, his poor injured ankle couldn't take all the weight alone, so he crashed into the floor harshly, landing on his bottom "Ouchhh" He whined in pain, crystal drops starting to fill his sapphire orbs "It hurts" he sniffed, trying to rub the tears out of his eyes, not wanting to seem like a crybaby, but then noticing the dried blood that there was on his arm. It just seemed to make things worse, and then Sora couldn't stop the tears from falling. And once started, there was no stopping them "Where am I? Where's my parents? Where's Riku? Where's Kairiii? Why does it hurt so muchhh? Why am I here alonee? Rikuuuuuu! Kairiiii!" Sora wailed desperately, trying to make sense of the situation he was in.

" _ **Calm down kid. Crying won't do anything to get us out of here. Don't let the pain overtake you, or it will only make things worse. So stop crying like a baby and find a way out of this mess!**_ " The voice said, clearly irritated, but with a small hint of concern.

Sora slowly stopped crying, and after a small while, he calmed down "Who a-are you? Why are you in my head?" He asked, sniffing.

" _ **My name is Vanitas**_ " The now dubbed Vanitas said annoyed " _ **And the reason you can hear me is not important right now. You need to find a way out of here. I can feel that Master Idiot's magic in here. Every second you remain here, you forget something. Even if you don't realize it**_ "

Sora, who had stopped sniffing, suddenly widened his eyes in sudden panic "I'm forgetting stuff?!" He babbled in fear. He started to cry again.

" _ **Yes wha- are you crying again?!**_ " Vanitas groaned " _ **I'm seriously not good with kids**_ " Sora had a small impulse to slap his head against his palm, but he ignored it "I-I'm not c-crying!" Sora blatantly lied.

" _ **Sure kid, and I'm a time traveler!**_ " Vanitas declared annoyed " _ **You do know that the more you cry, the more time you are wasting, which means that you lose your memories faster, right?**_ "

Sora looked confused, which made him stop crying so he could focus more in being confused "Time what?"

" _ **Ugh I- nevermind. Just get the heck out of here before you turn to even more of an idiot. Something in this place is giving me the creeps, and let me tell you brat, that's a really hard thing to do**_ " Vanitas complained.

"O-ok" Sora stuttered. He started going to the door "How do I open this?" He asked curiously to Vanitas.

 _W-what's going on?_

"Huh?" Sora said, perplexed. He swore he heard something…

Suddenly the door opened with a bright flash "Whoa!" said Sora, tripping backwards in an attempt to cover his eyes from the light.

He opened his eyes to find that the door was gone. "Vani, what's going on?" he asked, with big blue eyes widened in wonder.

" _ **No idea idiot , b- hey that's not my name! It's Vanitas, you little brat! Va-ni-tas!**_

 _ **VA-NI-TAS!**_ " Vanitas growled, and Sora's eyes widened in fear at the sudden anger "You're not very nice…" he mumbled in a low voice, hoping not to anger him any more as he moved forward to whatever was in the other side of the (now gone) door.

They came to the other side, to suddenly find themselves in the sunny beaches of Destiny Islands "Hey, I'm back home!" Cried Sora cheerfully, crawling through the sand of The Play Island. But he felt a little bit weird. Like none of this was real. But as soon he thought of it, he forgot about it. So he kept moving forward, grinning like an idiot on a sugar high, ignoring the pain coming from his injured and abused wounds.

He went as far to the Paopu Tree, before the world suddenly _shifted_ and someone was suddenly in front of him.

She had red hair and blue eyes, and had a small dress. She was someone important to him, he realized. Some kind of friend, but some weird haze in his mind stopped him from remembering. She turned around and in a flash, someone much older was in front of him. The person seemed to smile sadly with tears in her eyes, and then the small girl was back.

Sora widened his eyes and exclaimed, surprised, remembering the girl's name "Kai-" only to suddenly be cut off by the mysterious voice again

 _Wh-who are you?_

Sora blinked, suddenly forgetting what he was going to say. He cocked his head to the side, trying to remember who this was again.

It didn't matter anyways, for as soon as the person opened her mouth, she started glitching and suddenly disappeared.

"Wait!" Sora yelled with desperation. But it was futile. He was alone. He felt like he was losing something important, piece by piece, fragment by fragment _(Memory by memory)_

This was so confusing… what was going on? " _Wait_ " Sora thought " _Vani said something 'bout memories. Vani?_ " Asked Sora, suddenly noticing the silence filling his head. Sora sniffed, feeling lonely. First he disappeared from his home and appeared in this strange place _(Or did he? This looked like his home, wouldn't that mean that it was home?)_ , he then had meet Vani only for said person to suddenly be gone, and start forgetting stuff!

But before he could wallow in his misery again, the world shifted again, and this time he could tell that he was forgetting stuff. He suddenly wondered what her parents' names were. Or did he even have any? Sora frowned, but decided to try to find a way out of here _(why would he want to get out of his own home?)._

He crawled around, going to the secret place, following his instincts _(or was it his heart?)_. As he advanced, everything around him became blurry and dark. The world kept shifting and changing, changing to his newer memories of his home and he started forgetting more and more. His heart hurt with every step closer to the Secret Place (What was it called when you got hit in the head? Concussion?), and his chest started hurting _(No I'm not ready yet don't)_

In the Secret Place there was a boy. The boy had silver hair. He had green eyes. He was wearing a yellow shirt. He seemed his age, if not a little bit older. He looked deep in thought. He was taller than Sora

All these things felt like they should spark something in Sora but didn't. He just stood there watching the back of the guy, his brain trying to connect with something that clearly wasn't there. He was frozen, as his memories were destroyed one by one. the door that the guy was looking at was cracking, and Sora could see a world of white behind it.

Then the boy turned, and he held out his hand. Sora widened his eyes as a myriad of images flooded his mind. Memories flashed, good and bad, and for a second Sora remembered everything. "Riku!" he shouted as he got up and tried to get to Riku. But when he was about to touch his best friends hand, the door broke and Sora could see for a second a blonde boy sleeping there, before a howling wind sent him flying.

The last thing he saw before he went through the door and forgot everything was that silver hair and darkness everywhere…

Xemnas walked into his old home, admiring the changes done to it. He had recovered his memories shortly after turning into a Nobody, and came here to see what fate had his old home befallen to. He was surprised to see it had changed to such an extent… was this were Aqua had hidden Ventus's body?

Magic was in the air, trying to erase his memories and failing miserably. He walked along the halls, his footsteps making the only noise in the endless white halls. He suddenly stopped as he saw something in the floor. It seemed like a small body, covered in blood that seeped into the floor and stained the endless white, with spiky brown hair in its head that seemed to be the main source of the blood.

He walked to the body, and it turned over with his foot. He saw what he now knew to be a child's body, and looked at the child's face.

Huh

Surprisingly ( or what he would feel if he had a heart), the child had Vanitas's face, even if it was the wrong color, and strangely reminded Xemnas of Ventus.

Would you look at that… it seemed like his broken apprentice had managed to survive after all… this could be useful.

Just then, the child's eyes opened and revealed the stunning blue eyes that laid behind the eyelids. He tried to get up, only to sway and stay down. Xemnas stayed quiet as the boy looked at him "Who are you? Where am I?" The boy's eyes looked at his hands and asked, very confused _"Who am I?"_

This could be _very_ useful

 **Aaaaand… done!**

 **Over 2000 words! Not bad for me huh? That's like, two chapters!**

 **So I hope you enjoyed this! Now to reviews!**

 _Vigriff:_ **Ah yeah! Fixed it, thx for telling me!**

 _Sir Something:_ **Yep, pretty much! But don't worry, Riku will get better and besides, I have a surprise in store relating him…**

 **Please please PLEASE Review! It's what keeps me interested in writing this story when I get stuck or I'm too busy to do this. You keep this story alive** **don't just let it die**

 **InfernalFox OUT!**


	5. The Grieving Sea

**Hello! InfernalFox here back from her long hiatus!**

 **I swear, this chapter was the entire reason for it. Kairi is** _ **hard**_ **to write. Which also explains why the chapter is only 500 words long**

Kairi woke up alone.

Alone in what seemed to be a darker version of her new home, but instead of being warm and sunny it was dark and cold.

She slowly got up, her body aching all over, and she felt like she'd spent the whole day running around like Sora in a sugar rush. Kairi looked out of her little hidey hole, and her eyes widened in fright. Before, all of the Play Island had been green and shining. But now, it just was an empty beach in different shades of black and blue. It filled her with endless loneliness, and she felt lost. Where was Sora? Where was Riku? Where was her adoptive parents?

What had happened to them?

It was like her old home all over again. The only difference was that she was alone this time. Maybe it was all her fault. Her world had been destroyed by those bad shadows once, and suddenly her new home had been invaded by them? It couldn't be a coincidence. Maybe it was all her fault. Maybe she deserved to be alone, where she couldn't hurt anyone by attracting the bad shadows. They seemed to be chasing her only, so maybe it was better she was alone so no one got hurt when the bad shadows came for her again. She was sure they would find her again. It had happened twice already, it wouldn't be a surprise if they found her a third time.

Kairi simply laid there for awhile, dark thought running through her head. Why did this always happen to her?

But she couldn't hide forever. After awhile, she heard the chitter of the bad-shadows approaching. She stared in terror as the horrible monsters formed in front of her. She quickly got up and ran outside her hidey hole as fast as possible, adrenaline coursing through her veins. She ran and ran, going down the ladder, running to the water while the shadows followed her hungrily, melting in and out the ground like their namesakes.

Kairi frantically jumped into her little boat, a little thing that was not meant for the open sea like the boats of the grownups.

She rowed out of the reach of the bad-shadows, not feeling any safer. Something in her was screaming ' _danger!_ _ **Danger!**_ ', like something in here wanted her out. Every hair in her body was prickled, every nerve on edge.

Kairi kept rowing, ignoring how her arms hurt and begged to stop. She sniffed, still in shock from once again losing her home. She rowed and rowed, feeling incredibly lonely. The water was calm, the view could be considered beautiful by some and Kairi felt extremely _lonely_. She missed her grandma. She missed her parents. She missed Riku. She missed _Sora_.

Once again, Kairi had lost everything. Once again, Kairi was left as the lone survivor to start again. Kairi started crying, not knowing what to do.

Kairi continued rowing, sobbing and unsure of her future.

 **Aaaand that's it!**

 **Short, I know. But i needed to get it out of the way, or I would never be able to continue. Kairi's chapters will always be short, because her story is in The Realm Of Eternal BoredomTM after all.**

 **InfernalFox OUT!**


End file.
